brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Game Modes
Standard game modes The most common game modes available in the game. Standard ranked and online matches are played in these game modes Brawl The default mode of play in the game. The goal of the game in this mode is to fight and knock out opponent players as much as possible. Weapons and gadgets spawn normally, and Legends start evenly spaced out on the map. Several variations of this are available, and matches can be played with other human players or with AI bots. * Timed Match - playable as teams or as a Free-For-All (FFA), the match goes for a set time limit (4 minutes by default), and the players have that much time to score as many points as possible. If the timer runs out on a draw, the game enters Sudden Death mode. The Online Free-For-All queue four-player Timed matches. You can gain or lose points in Timed by doing the following: ** Knock a player out: +2 points ** Get knocked out by a player: -1 points ** Fall off stage without being knocked out: -3 points * Stock Match - playable as teams or as a free-for-all, each player has a 'Stock' number (functionally similar to lives), which goes down by one when they're knocked out. When a player's Stock reaches zero, they are eliminated from play. Games are played until all players but one are eliminated, making the remaining player the winner, or the timer (set to 8:00 minutes by default) runs out, after which the player with the highest remaining stock wins. If the timers runs out on a draw, the game enters Sudden Death mode. If the last players are knocked out of their last stock simultaneously, the match ends in a draw for those players. * Strikeout - each participating player chooses his team of three selected Legends, each of which has one stock (for a player total of three stocks, although this may change in custom matches). The same Legend cannot be selected more than once. Other than that, this game mode functions similarly to a Stock Match – with three one-stock Legends for each player. The Online Strikeout queue is for 1v1 3-Legend Strikeout play only. Winning and losing an Online Strikeout match will not affect your ranking. * Sudden Death - this game mode only appears when a timer runs to zero and there is no clear winner of a match. Those players tied for first lose their weapons and are repositioned to starting positions on the map with maxed-out damage and one Stock. The match ends when only one player remains, who is declared winner, or the last players are knocked out simultaneously, after which the match ends in a draw for those players. * Experimental 1v1 - a non-Ranked 1v1 queue that has experimental test features enabled by default, and is otherwise similar to Ranked play in all other aspects. Aside from Test Features, Test Maps and Stances are enabled by default as well. Single Player Solo Brawl modes that don't require other players. Bringing up the menu during these modes will pause the game. * Tournament - also called Arcade Mode, players select a Legend and must defeat 15 other computer-controlled Legends in a Tournament style matchup. Matches are fought as four-player, free-for-all 3-Stock matches with no time limit. After each match, players earn a score based on their performance in the match. Two players advance to the next round - the survivor of the last match, and the highest scoring player who is not the survivor. This results in a three-round tournament, with the final survivor of the last round being declared winner. If you've won the tournament, your total score across all three rounds is totalled to give you a final score, which is also used to determine the type of trophy you get. If you are eliminated from the tournament, the game mode ends. ** KOs: 5000 points each ** Lives Left: 10,000 points each ** Time Bonus: ??? (the quicker the match, the better) ** Platinum Trophy: 300,000 pts ** Five Star (Gold): 250,000 pts ** Four Star (Gold): 225,000 pts ** Three Star (Silver): 200,000 pts ** Two Star (Gold): 50,000 pts ** One Star (Gold): 0 pts * Vs. Bots - this functions similarly to regular Brawl, except the only opponents available are bots. Brawlball and Bombsketball are also available in this mode. * Training - players are placed across a single dummy bot to allow them to practice. The match is set as a Timed Match with an unlimited timer. The bot will only stand in place, though they will jump back on the stage when knocked off, and reposition themselves away the edges if moved there by attacks. A Training Menu allows the player to set their own weapon, spawn gadgets, and reset the map. Ranked For a more detailed description of this mode, please see 'Ranked.'' Available in 1v1 or 2v2, the outcome of battles fought in this mode change your position on the Ranked ladder in the game, with each mode having it's own ladder. Matches are played as a 3-Stock Match with a 6:00 minute time limit between players, on a limited selection of the available Realms. If the timer runs out on a draw, the game enters Sudden Death mode. Matchmaking in 2v2 is only for matching up teams with other teams - partners must convene in the 2v2 lobby beforehand before entering the matchmaking queue. Brawl-of-the-Week modes These special game modes are available in Custom Lobbies, or rotated through gradually in the Brawl of the Week mode, which features a single game mode with a public queue that anyone can join. These game modes cannot be found elsewhere in the game. Brawl of the Week often features a one-time prize of several hundred coins for participating and performing well. '''Brawlball A team-based special Game Mode that is nominally similar to American football, but with weapons. Brawlball must be played with roughly equivalent teams, with a recommended human player count of at least 2. * Legends start on either side of a custom realm based on Thundergard Stadium. The goal of the game is to grab the football-shaped ball that appears in the center of the map and run it into the opposing team's goal, near their start zone. Each time a goal is scored, the round ends, and players are reset and the ball is set in the starting zone of the team that lost that round. Games are played to a set score (5 by default), or until the match timer runs out. * Each round is 00:45 seconds by default, and a full match is 20:00 minutes by default. If the round timer runs out, the rounds ends, the players are reset and the ball is set in the middle of the arena. If the match timer runs out, the team with the highest score wins. If the game is tied, the match ends in a draw. * The ball functions similar to a gadget and can be thrown or knocked out of the Legend's grasp by attacks. The ball will also dramatically reduce the speed of any Legend carrying it. If the ball falls or is thrown off the stage, it is reset to the middle of the arena. * A weapon will spawn in each team's starting zone at the beginning of each round, and will spawn normally around the stage after that. * There is a small window that a player with the ball must hold the ball in the goal in order to score (approximately 3/4 of a second). If the player is struck and drops the ball during this time, the window is reset. * Knocking out players does not affect the score, but instead serves to reset damage and prevent that player from participating in the match for several seconds. * Gadgets do not appear in this game mode. * The currently available Realm features colored walls of light outside each starting zone that can only be passed through by the corresponding team. Bombsketball A team-based special Game Mode that is nominally similar to basketball, but with numerous Bouncy Bombs and two targets instead of a basketball and two hoops. Bombsketball must be played with roughly equivalent teams, with a recommended human player count of at least 2. * Legends start on either side of a custom realm based on Thundergard Stadium. The goal of the game is to hit a target positioned above your opponent's starting zone with the Bouncy Bombs. Each time the target is struck by the opposing team, that team scores a point. If a team strikes their own target, they lose a point. Matches are 2:00 minutes by default, with no score limit by default. The team with the highest score when the timer runs out wins. If the timer runs out on a tie, the match ends in a draw. * Bouncy Bombs appear in three spots on the current Realm - one spot near each team's target, and one spot in the very center of the arena. Bombs otherwise function normally, and will explode against players. * Knocking out players does not affect the score, but instead serves to reset damage and prevent that player from participating in the match for several seconds. * No weapons and no other gadgets appear in this game mode. * Unlike most other game modes, the camera remains in a fixed position for the duration of the match. Dodgebomb A special Game Mode for up to four players. It was introduced on May 18, 2016. * Legends start unarmed on a custom version of Thundergard Stadium consisting of four precariously narrow, thin platforms and nothing else. Bouncy Bombs appear in place in the middle of each platform, and players must use these bombs or unarmed attacks to knock the other Legends off of the platforms. * Each player starts with five lives - getting knocked out removes one. The last player left with lives remaining is the winner. * Unlike most other game modes, the camera remains in a fixed position for the duration of the match. Beachbrawl A team-based special Game Mode. It was introduced on July 6th, 2016 as part of the summer holiday update. * A combination of Dodgebomb and Snowbrawl, Legends start on either side of a custom realm based on Shipwreck Falls, unarmed save for an infinite supply of throwable water balloons in hand, with two large, Legend-sized beach balls in the center of the stage. The goal of the game is to strike the beach balls in the center of the stage into your opponent's goals on either side of the stage. Every beachball that enters a goal scores one point for the opposing team member most directly responsible for the ball entering the goal. Matches can be score-based or time-based - by default matches are timed matches set to two minutes. * Thrown water balloons only affect the beachballs, and not the other Legends. Other Legends cannot be damaged, and the only way to win is via scoring. * The Beachbrawl realm is completely enclosed save for the goals, which extend a very short distance past the sides of the stage. It is possible for Legends to run off the screen into this space, though they won't be able to go beyond it. Snowbrawl A team-based special Game Mode. It was introduced on December, 2015 as part of the winter holiday update. * This game mode starts similarly to Free For All, except instead of appearing on stage Barehanded, all Legends start with an infinite supply of throwable snowballs in hand, which are thrown at the opponents to score points. Snowballs travel similarly to mines, but disappear after hitting the ground. They have the approximate force and damage of an explosive gadget. * The team or individual with the most number of points scored within the time limit wins. There is no friendly fire. * Every hit scored earns the thrower 1 point, and every knockout earns the thrower 3 points. * No weapons or gadgets appear in this game mode. Players can otherwise move and dodge normally, but must use their infinite supply of snowballs to score. * A 2v2 150% damage variant of this is called "Double Frost", and the 150% damage free-for-all variant is called "Stay Frosty". Water Balloon Fight * A mode identical to Snowbrawl, except instead of snowballs, Legends throw red and blue water balloons. * There is a variant of this mode called Water Bomb Bash, where the water balloons are extra large in size and deal 200% damage. Switchcraft A special variation on Strikeout. It was introduced on October 26th, 2016 as part of the Halloween holiday update. * Switchcraft functions identically to Strikeout, except all Legends chosen in each player's Strikeout lineup have their weapons and signature sets randomly switched, while still retaining her stats. For example, in a lineup of Wu Shang, Teros and Queen Nai, Queen Nai may enter the battle wielding Teros' hammer and hammer signatures as one weapon, and Wu Shang's gauntlets and gauntlets sigs as her other, instead of her spear and katars, while keeping her low movement speed and high attack and defense. Sound effects for each signature play as normal. Ghostbrawl/Ghosts in the Terminus A variation on 1v1 and 3-person Free-For-All respectively. Ghosts in the Terminus was introduced January 19, 2019 as part of the Escape From The Terminus patch. * These matches function identically to their counterparts, with a significant difference: Legends willvanish and become invisible once they have remained completely motionless for about one second and will remain so, so long as they don't perform any attacks or dodges. * Actions such as jumping or picking up weapons do not break invisibility, but leave behind visible evidence as to a Legend's position, such as a puff of smoke from jumping, or a weapon pylon disappearing when picked up. Attacking and dodging breaks the invisibility immediately. * Ghosts in the Terminus always takes place in Miami Dome. * There is a 2v2 variant of Ghostbrawl - it does not have a special name. KO Mania * A variant on 1v1 play, where both opponents have 5 stocks instead of 3, and all damage is delivered at 300%. * There is a Strikeout variant of this mode, called Strikeout mania, which is identical, except it follows the Strikeout rules of 5 different Legends for each of the 5 stocks. Strikeout Mania was featured during the Shovel knight crossover. Horde * Standard variations Many Brawl-of-the-Week modes are simple variants on standard play, supported by the public queue. * Betrayal - 3-player Free For All * 3v3 Skirmish - 3v3 Team match * Team Strikeout - 2v2 Strikeout match Platform King * Kung Foot * Other game modes Other game modes not commonly found in the game. Cassidy's Cupcakes! Cassidy's Cupcakes : Will you bake some cupcakes with me? A Cookie Clicker-style idle game available from a special link on the front page from 04/01 - 04/05 (April Fool's Day), 2016. Players helped a pink Cassidy bake and accumulate an absurd amount of cupcakes by clicking on a rough drawing of a cupcake on the right side of the screen, and with items bought with said cupcakes to facilitate faster cupcake accumulation. Items were available from the main tab, while upgrades to purchased items were available in a secondary tab. There was no combat involved in this game mode. * Items ** Helpful Bakers - Your Greatest Fans. Bakes when you bake. ** Scarlethalla Oven - Discounted from Lady Scarlet herself. ** Orion's Lance - Automatic cupcake maker in each one. ** Grimm - Unbeknownst to many, Grimm has been known to bake a cupcake or two. ** The Kitchen - Donated and paid for by MBFC. ** Sons of Ivaldi - Surely there couldn't have been THIS many sons. ** Cupcake Farms - Plant one, Harvest two. Or a few billion. ** Celestial Being - Might as well make use of their celestial-ness. With the exception of Helpful Bakers, which increased the amount of cupcakes per click, all items produced a set amount of cupcakes over an interval of time. The amount produced could be increased and the interval of time reduced via the second tab upgrades, of which there were five for each item. Trivia * Snowbrawl was initially slated to be only available during the holidays, but due to popularity, it's availability was extended and it still remains playable to this day. Other special modes introduced later (except for Cassidy’s Cupcakes) remained playable in a similar fashion after their respective holidays ended, and have since found life for the foreseeable future in the form of Brawl of the Week. Category:Gameplay